


An Angelic toddler

by mirai_o_o_zora



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Friendship, GOM are brothers, Gen, baby kagami, family love, half related, kagami is an angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirai_o_o_zora/pseuds/mirai_o_o_zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is a baby that will join the kiseki family, the family is all torn up, will the baby save them? How their adventure will go on from today onwards? will they come to love and accept him as their little brother? that depends on kagami himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival of Kagami Taiga.

**Author's Note:**

> DOMO~  
> I wanted to write a family related story about the GOM and kagami, so please read it and hope ya enjoy it~

“Eh, what did you say?”  
“Like I said from today on you six brothers will gain a new baby brother”  
This was a shocking news that hit the six brothers. They all protested to this idea, they didn’t want another brother, six was enough. All of the GoM were first years in high school, and in different schools, so basically after a specific incident that happened in middle school their relationship started to crumble. Now, they no longer talk to each other only if it’s necessarily, and they started to change to the worse. So after all that, they are going to take in a not related by blood brother.  
This is getting worse to them by the minute, it can’t be worse than that, right? But no, they will not have it their ways, they should also take care of him since their parents will be traveling overseas for long period.

Now they are all standing in front of sleeping infant, he was about 8 month’s old, he has two tone, different shades of red and sun kissed tan too. He doesn’t know how to talk, walk, nor do anything. The six of them were pondering about what to do now.  
“I’m out of here, I don’t care about this brat, but I’m not going to take care of him.” Aomine grumbled out loudly.  
“It’s not like I want to do that either, so you don’t have a voice in this matter, Aomine.” Midorima held the bluenette’s wrist. Aomine shoved out his hold strongly that it caused the megane to glare at him.  
“h-hey don’t fight in here, please. Aomine-chi, Midorima-chi!”  
“Shut up, Kise!” the two of the synced. Kise started to show his crocodile tears and saying ‘meanie’.  
“Why should I be a part of this joke?!” Akashi sighed, and Murasakibara just kept munching his snacks. It was started to get noisy. But it all died when they heard kuroko’s sentence.  
“Oh, he woke up…”  
They all went hovering around the waking toddler. He opened his eyes slowly, and gave out a cute small yawn. The baby had beautiful shiny crimson eye color, and with these cute big eyes he started looking at the giants that were around him. He reached out his little arms up to their direction, opening his palm and started shaking them indicating to be carried. Kuroko picked him gently, and rested the toddler’s head on his pale arm. The reddish baby eyed all of them and then he smiled cutely, while closing his eyes.  
“daaaaaa daaaaa”  
“Eh? I didn’t understand that, but he looks happy. Ne, kuroko-chi!” Kise was looking at the baby and poked his chubby cheek.  
Midorima just glared, it seems like another problem has fallen on his head. “What’s his name?”  
“I believe it was….kagami taiga, Midorima-kun”  
“We should all take care of him, it was request from our parents….” Akashi eyes narrowed “So, we will do it in turns…nobody has the right to refuse it.”  
“So he will go first?” asked Aomine as he furrowed his brows.  
“We will do it by tossing papers, and there are numbers written inside it from 1 to 6, and the numbers will indicate our turns”  
And it happened to be Kise, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, kuroko. And on the seventh day the turn will be on number one and that’s Kise. Kise just sighed and smiled.  
“Well, I need to go to school now, what should I do with him, Akashi-chi?” Akashi looked at him, then answered nonchalantly “take him with you.” they all stared at him, then sighed. So this is how it will be from now on, and they can’t oppose to the emperor, his orders are absolute.

After eating breakfast, and for the first time after a while with everybody. Midorima was in charge of making it. So he was the one who made a warm bottle of milk for kagami to drink, the little infant was drinking or sucking on it happily. It was kind of refreshing to all of them. To see someone who was enjoying the food on the table.  
“Kise-kun, are you ready?” it was surprising to find kuroko talking, because they all widened their eyes. ‘Maybe kuroko is fond of this baby’, they thought. Kise was grinning from ear to ear, it has been a long time since he heard his brother’s voice.  
“u-huh, I’m ready, and I’m sure that he will be okay with me!”  
“Why are you not using his name? Please everybody listen to me…”  
This grabbed everyone’s attention….  
“Minna-san, please when you want to address kagami-kun’s name, don’t address him with he or him, why should he be burdened with blames when kagami-kun is just a small baby, that doesn’t even know that his parents die in an accident, and he doesn’t have anybody except us. His not related brothers”  
All of them looked at kuroko and pondered a bit, but aomine just ‘tsk-ed’ and exit the house with a strong slam.  
Kise just wave a bye and left the house with a sad smile on the house

Kise’s P.O.V.  
“Aomine-chi, wait for me-ssu!”  
The bluenette looked at me with a glare, and he walked faster. I sighed and ran next to him. Aomine-chi glared at me again, but this time it was also to the baby…..errr…kagami, was it? I just looked at kagami and the baby looked at me…. The tanned man was looking at us too, then the crimson eyes was moved to the bluenette.  
“What are you looking at, brat?!” Kagami looked at him then giggled. And that was weird because most of the kids cry when they’re glared at, and then he squirmed in my hold and stretched his arms, cupping my cheeks with his two little palms.  
“U-um, what’s wrong? Kagami….” The name was foreign on my tongue, I know that he didn’t do anything to harm us, but still gaining a little brother who was an infant….is unbearable…he’s not even related to us….. I don’t want him…. Even if it sounds cruel….my thinking was interrupted by a tapping.  
The baby was patting my checks, and hair with his small little palms….  
“Eh? Why are you patting my face and hair?”  
“booo boooo?” kagami tried to put a sad face on his face, but couldn’t. He managed to make a duck face…  
“Ah, do you want to go to the toilet?” it’s not like a baby will understand what I say…. But he shacked his head as in ‘no’. It seems that he understands what I say!  
“booo daaa…boo boo” this time he drew circles with his little palms as he cupped my cheeks again….  
“Then what’s wrong? Why can’t you say anyth-….ah, that’s right you’re still a baby and no way you can understand me….or what I feel now”  
He looked at me with confused look, and see I was right he doesn’t understand me. But now kagami slapped my cheeks with his two little hands…  
“daaaa daaa, bo bo bo biiiiiiiiiii!” and again I don’t understand what you say, I glared at him and he raised his little arms again, expecting another hit or slapped, but it never came. What came was a warm hug.  
He hugged me with all his strength, and I heard him mutter “boo boo, waa waa.” Don’t tell me… his trying comfort…me. And I….was so cruel….  
I hugged kagami back tightly……muttering ‘sorry, sorry’….. and maybe it’s not that bad to have a cute little brother like him….  
“Ne, kagami-chi, let’s go to school now! We will have fun-ssu!”  
“baaaa baaaa” my cute little brother smiled at me happily  
It was a first after a while, I managed to smile wide like that, a genuine smile that came from the heart…. And Aomine-chi was long gone to view this scene.

Normal P.O.V.  
Kise and kagami now arrived to the school. The blonde was grinning happily, and the infant was smiling at him. He entered the gym successfully without any fan girls following him. As he stepped inside the hall….  
“KISEEEEEEE TEME, WHY ARE YOU LATE?!!!!!!!”  
“Hmm, Kasamatsu-sempai!? Ah I’m sorry for being late!” the blonde was bowing to him. But this didn’t save him form the kick, he was kicked with kagami in his hold.  
“o-ow sempai, it hurts-ssu!” he held his back in pain… and now it hits him. “AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH”  
“Oi Kise. Shut up!” the raven head looked at the blond annoyingly. “K-k-k-KAGAMI-CHIII are you alright-ssu?!!!” Kise screamed as he was holding kagami carefully and inspecting his body if he was injured.  
“Kagami-chi? Who’s that?” Kasamatsu moved to kise’s line view… and he sees the unexpected  
“Oi kise. Who is that kid, no it’s a freaking baby!? And from where did he come?!”  
After feeling relieved that kagami is not injured, he carried kagami near his chest, folding the baby’s arm around his neck. He said, “This is Kagami-chi-ssu! Kagami taiga! My new little baby brother, isn’t he cute-ssu?!!!”  
“daaa daaa, waa waaa~” kagami smile and grinned cutely  
“C-cute?! Wait brother? And more importantly why is he here?!!!!!” Kasamatsu was so surprised about the baby, so kise explained everything about him, how his parents died and how they should take care of him. Kasamatsu crouched down to see a better look of the baby, and kagami looked at him and raised his arms and clapped happily…  
“wa wa bammmuuu bammuuuu”  
Kise was confused but happy to see his little brother laughing happily. And then he noticed that Kasamatsu was laughing too. And now he was much more confused…. The raven head picked kagami and moved him closer to his eye level.  
“Kid, did you like it when I kicked Kise?!” Kasamatsu was amused with the baby’s behaviour, and kise was like ‘no way’, kagami stared at the raven head, the he closed his eyes and giggled, “baaaaammmuu~”  
Kise was disappointed, but still laughed on how cute his little brother is… 

“Tadaimaaaa-ssu~”  
“daaa”  
Kise gave his cute little baby another hug and squealed. Kuroko was the one who first greeted them, and he smiled fondly at the scene.  
“You seem to be fond of kagami-kun.” Kise looked up to his brother, and put kagami on the floor. He scratched his neck and grinned sheepishly… “Ne, kuroko-chi… I’m really sorry about this morning…. And now…I accept him as my new little brother… and kagami-chi is really cute-ssu, I’m happy to have him as my little brother!”  
Kise looked down, his amber orbs met with crimson one, his eyes widened, then he smiled. His little brother was smiling sweetly at him, and he can’t but smile fondly at his new little brother. Kuroko too, was smiling to them. But all this was interrupted by tanned skin, nave orbs and hair, and foul, rude mouth.  
“It seems that you two accepted him as a brother, but I’ll never accept this brat as my little brother!”  
It was Aomine Daiki, glaring daggers at his little brother. And all kagami could say is…  
“baaaaa waaaaa”


	2. The change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews, and sorry for the late update!!!  
> hope you like the new chapter~

It was their first night with their new little baby brother. Kise was playing with kagami in the living room next to him kuroko, playing too. It all ended when the others joined the two of them. Akashi sat on a couch in front of the baby, looking at the cutie furiously, and Aomine sat at the far end next to Midorima on the same couch away from the baby. And Murasakibara rested beside Akashi. The emperor looked down at kagami, and the toddler just giggled cutely. 'What a weird baby' Akashi thought.

Kagami started patting Kise's arms that was holding the toddlers stomach. The blonde looked down facing the toddler, "What's wrong kagami-chi?" he asked. "Gaaa gaa boo woo" he replied, as he was squirming in his hold. "Maybe he wants you to let him go, and put him on the floor to crawl?" kuroko suggested… Kise placed him on the floor in a sitting position, and let him go carefully. Kagami started to look around him, then he started crawling… Kise was wondering where was heading too, and he finally knew… he was sitting in front Midorima's leg, and wailing his hand high to be carried!

"Waaa waaa" kagami brows were in upside down 'V' shape.

"What do you want?" Midorima raised his brows, and folded his arms. Kise started to panic and kuroko began to worry. Kagami looked really sad of being rejected and had the big puppy eyes, Kise told the megane, that kagami wants to be carried. Midorima just sighed and he knew that, it was obvious. He glanced to Aomine who just looked bored, then down to the baby again. And he gave in…

He picked the baby carefully and gently laying him down on his lap, his head leaning on his strong arms. Aomine backed away a little to have a good look on the rare scene, it was unusual for this tsundere to obey someone except for Akashi, of course. But he just obeyed a baby, a mere orphan.

Kagami's eyes were fixed on the green male, and Midorima just sighed for the umpteenth time, and aske "What?" again.

The toddler just giggled and smiled softly at him, patting the hand that was on his stomach. Midorima can't help but soften his gaze a little. Kuroko noticed his gaze and smile softly, but all of this touching scene was interrupted by Akashi picking the baby up. This moment surprised all of them, why would Akashi bother to pick up a baby? But they also knew that there was no use arguing with the emperor.

Akashi looked at the crimson eyes that was in his hold, and was thinking why he picked up the baby? For the first time in his life, he didn't have answers to one of his problems. He started wondering, but it stopped when kagami….bit….his….finger!

Everybody's face has paled, and they were certain about something 'Kagami's dead'

The emperor was surprised at first, but he managed to glare at him… and the most surprising thing that he didn't stop biting and even worse….he wasn't looking at Akashi but…..Murasakibara! Akashi turned to look at what kagami was focusing his vision at, Murasakibara was sucking a ….lollipop.

"…Are you perhaps….hungry?" he asked

Kagami looked at Akashi, and let go of his biting, and he lit up. "Uuuuuuun ummmm~"

"Hmm? So you are hungry…." Akashi turned to Midorima, who was looking surprised on how he understood the baby. "Shintaro, go make him a warm bottle of milk" and the green head just nodded, also went off to his task.

"Oi, Akashi…. Don't tell me that you accept him as our new little brother!" Aomine picked his ears with his pinkie, and it seems that his question grabbed attention, even that purple head stopped munching to hear the answer.

"It's not like we have any other choice, do we? And if I we  _are_  raising a child, we have to raise it in a proper way."

They all nodded excluding two males, a blonde and teal one who were frowning at the first part. Midorima came in, and handed the bottle to Akashi. The emperor eyes returned to the baby who was trying to reach the bottle with an excited face. Then he held the bottle near kagami's face, and the baby started to suck on it happily.

"Daiki…"

"Hmm?"

"You'll take a bath with the baby, so clean him up well"

"Hah? No way!"

" **Daiki, did you just disobey me?** "

"I'll clean him up, don't worry Akashi he's in safe hands."

**Aomine's P.O.V**

Why should I do these kind of crap, maybe I should drown him? Nah, Akashi will kill me.

"Baaa?" the brat looked at me, and he seemed confused, I think? I just glared at him, and want to drown him in Tokyo bay, maybe I should do that? "Baa baa daa dooo!"

"okay, okay, shut up. For now just raise your arms. Not like you'll understand what I say." I sighed

But the brat raised his arms, like I told him. "Oi, you understand what I say?!" I asked surprisingly. He just grinned at me and waited for me to take of his shirt.

I stepped slowly and carefully in the bathe tub, fear that my life will be in danger (I mean it will be in danger if anything happened to this brat).

I totally relaxed when the warm water hit my body…today was really eventful, having this stupid baby as my little brother…. I can't help but sigh, I looked at him, he was sitting on my lap, and he is tiny, really tiny, also looks fragile…and needs someone…to protect him. No! Snap out of it, Aomine Daiki! He's not related to you, so he's not your little brother. But….oh man, I'm tired! I heard some tapping…I looked down and saw that the brat was touching my abs and making an 'O' face, like it's the first time he see it…. Or maybe it is, ugh who cares.

"OOOOooooooh waaaaaaaa" I stared at his awed face, then he felt my stare on him and looked at me with a smiling face, "you like it that much?" the baby giggled, and his face was flushed from the heat…..flushed? Oh man don't tell me….

I touched his forehead and he was burning up, I picked the brat up and folded him with towel, and got dressed up in a speed of light.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kuroko was chatting with Kise about what should they buy for kagami, and Akashi was playing shogi game with Midorima, while Murasakibara was munching his snacks and listening to their talk. They all were startled by Aomine's scream. "Oi, Kagami developed a fever from the bath, what should I do now?!" they all were surprised to see a panicked Aomine, it's like he reverted back to being chuugaku-mine (Middle school aomine). But they all awoke from their trance when they saw kagami's flushed face, the first one to react was Akashi, he had a worried expression, and unusually panicked for someone he doesn't care. "We should call the doctors! Yeah, but what should we do now? He's burning up! We have to decrease his temperature -" he was cut off by kuroko is firm grasp on his shoulder, and midorima's warm gaze that tell him that their little brother will be fine. Kagami was on the couch and a cold watered towel was on his temple. They all hovered around him, even Murasakibara had a tint of worry on his countenance. They were relieved when they saw his crimson eyes were fluttering open and a 'gaooooooo' sound he let seems that the toddler was just dizzy fom the bath. They all just glanced at each other and chuckled on how cute their brother was.

Murasakibara ruffled kagami's hair and smiled sweetly, they were surprised, aomine was the first one who spoke.

"Hey! I didn't know that you accepted kagami as a little brother?"

"Hmm? I accepted him from the first time we saw him."

"…"

"What, you never asked? And kaga-chin is a cutie…. And his giggles bring smile to our face if you never noticed."

They all just stared…. And 'what' was heard from the purple head, they all just shook their head as in 'no, nothing.'

"guuuu guuuu" the baby was raising his hand and wailing it up happily, grabbing attention. Akashi held him high, and smiled.

"Thank god that you are okay and healthy…"

The morning came, and you could hear the birds chirping and singing happily, sunrays started hitting a blonde male who was in slumber. The baby that was next to him started to wake up, his little hands started rubbing his sleep eyes. And then he straightened his upper half, he was totally in sitting position. Kagami turned to his right to see, another bed that was at the end of the bedroom. There was a tanned man sleeping on it. Kagami beamed with happiness in recognition that the sleeping man was Aomine Daiki.

Kagami started crawling till the edge of the bed, he glanced down on the floor, and back to Kise's sleeping face. Then looked down from the bed to the floor, and that was quite a height of distance. And by accident he slipped his hand when he was trying to crawl back. He fell hard on the floor, he hit his face. He let out a soft whimper, but held his tears back and starting crawling to Aomine's bed. He crawled again and at last he reached the bed, it was a lucky thing that the tanned hand was sticking out of his bed. The toddler started to climb his hand, but when he touched it and tried to stand with its support, he fell on his little bum. And fortunately that caused Aomine to wake up. The navy head was mumbling gibberish.

Aomine looked at his surrounding and he didn't find something. But he believes that he felt something touch his hand.

"uuuuuummmm"

Aomine was startled by the sound, he looked over the bed, and saw a freakin' angel. There was a sitting kagami on the floor, who looked up to face the tanned man, he was biting his lower lip and looking at his big brother was big crimson puppy eyes.

"Kagami? What are doing here? Why are you not sleeping with Kise?" Aomine raised his brows, but all kagami did was raising his hand up to Aomine. The bluenette sighed, but smiled and carried him. He rested kagami on his chest and started ruffling his hair. Kagami giggled and hugged Aomine's neck. Aomine just chuckled and patted the baby's back.

Kise woke up, he yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his side, then he blinked….once, twice and thrice. After that he screamed. The shriek jolted Aomine to wake up from his slumber and also grabbed the rest of the GoM to Kise's room. Kise was telling kuroko that kagami was missing, and that seem to stir a tornado of worry. But it all ended with Aomine's sentence. "Hey, chill out guys! If you're looking for kagami, he's sleeping on my lap." They turned to Aomine and saw the sleeping toddler waking up from the noise. The GoM sighed in relief excluding aomine. Kagami now was sitting, and his back was supported by Aomine's chest. Kise walked, and crouched to Kagami's eyelevel. He poked the baby's chubby cheek, "Kagami-chi, please don't do that again, you nearly gave me heart attack."

The baby tilted his head in confusion, then hugged Kise's face and started giggling. The teenagers were staring at this scene fondly, and a smile crept on their faces.

They all started to eat breakfast together, kagami was sucking his milk bottle on Akashi's lap. While the others were chatting and laughing. Akashi stared at each one of them, they all had happy faces. 'It's been a while since I have seen their happy faces, maybe it's because of….' Akashi thought and smile at his new brother. Kagami looked up at him and smile cutely while drinking. Then he looked at Akashi's breakfast, and his eyes were sparkling.

Akashi chuckled, the others were looking at their emperor brother, they were surprised to see him happy like that; but it was not a bad thing.

"You're not ready to eat that, you'll have to wait for a while until you are big enough to eat it, taiga."

Akashi used Kagami's first name and that was a clue that the emperor accepted the toddler as their new little brother, the rest were not bothered by it, because they accepted him too.

"boo booo" kagami made a duck face, and Kise was laughing at his cute reaction.

"When kagami-chi is sad, angry or bothered about something, he will make that duck face. Isn't he cute-ssu?"

They all started chuckling, even that tsundere Midorima. Kagami saw their happy faces, he started giggling and clapping his small little hands.

Akashi can't help but hug his little angelic brother, he was too cute to be true.

It was the emperors turn to take his brother with him to the school.

"Akashi-kun, be careful on your way to school" the read head smiled at his brother and nodded to him, kagami just waved his hands

"baaaa baaaa" the two of them looked at the toddler, kuroko ruffled his and smiled fondly, "you too kagami-kun. Have fun" kagami nodded his head and grinned widely showing his growing tiny teeth. Akashi took off, and started walking toward his school

Kagami was eying his surrounding, as the pair arrived at school. Mibuchi Reo was the first one to greet the emperor. "Sei-chan, ohayo~" Reo was speaking as usual, and was all over Akashi smiling, but he noticed the cute toddler. Reo carried kagami from under his armpit and started to spin around, squealing like a teenaged girl. "Sei-chan, he's sooooo cute, where did you find this cutie pie?! I want to eat him!" kagami was giggling cutely that reo had a nosebleed. 'It's a crime to be that cute' mumbled the raven head. Akashi just chuckled, and grabbed that Reo's attention.

"Sei-chan, just now….you giggled?! Oh my god, I should have recorded that!"

Akashi ignored his teammate comment, and took kagami from Reo's hold. Kagami rested his head on the crook of Akashi's neck, the emperor looked down to face his brother. And Akashi's other hand started to stroke Kagami's locks gently. Reo was viewing this rare scene fondly, 'it seems that Sei-chan changed to the better, and if it's the toddler, I thank you baby-chan~' Mibuchi smile widened.

Rakuzan basketball club were training hard, and Akashi was their captain. They were running around the gym, kagami was watching them from the benches, the baby was in a sitting position. Akashi from time to time, he will glance to his brother direction, to be sure that the toddler is safe. The emperor kept doing that till the end of their practice. Akashi was talking to Mayuzumi as they were heading back to the benches. The grey head noticed that the emperor was picking up a baby and was smiling sweetly at him, also the baby was giggling cutely at the elder redhead.

"Guuuu guuuu" kagami shook his brother's hand, Akashi looked at him. "What's wrong, taiga?" kagami looked at his brother with a duck face, and Akashi took that as a hint and looks like his little brother was bothered about something. Kagami started to squirm.

"uuuummmm" the baby place his thumb inside his small mouth. Akashi caught a glimpse of what kagami is trying to say. "…..are you hungry?" the toddler's face lit up, and nodded to his question. He took out a bottle of milk and started hand feeding kagami, the baby was laying on Akashi's lap, while his tiny head rested on Akashi's forearm. Reo started squealing on how cute Sei-chan was with the baby, while others were dumbfounded and surprised that Akashi can pull that kind of face, a relaxed countenance, with a soft and loving smile on it, with eyes full of love and care toward his little brother.

After drinking, kagami was let out a satisfied smile, then reached his arms to be carried up. Akashi did what taiga wanted, and kagami started hugging his brother neck, then sled his head onto the crook of Akashi's neck. And eyed his surrounding, his crimson eyes fell on Mayuzumi Chihiro. He started wailing his arms toward him. Akashi just narrowed his eyes at the poor guy, but it stopped when the small cutie said…

"kuwwwwoooo"

Akashi turned his head to the little baby, "do you mean…kuro?" The baby giggled, then nodded. "Well then, his name is not kuro. But Mayuzumi Chihiro…" kagami just tilted his head, then... "kuwooo boo boo?" the emperor nodded, and the baby stopped flailing his little arms, and turned to hug Akashi's neck. The emperor took off from the gym, and headed home. It seems that their baby brother learned a new word today. As they entered the house kuroko greeted them, telling them that the food was ready. He handed kagami to the teal head, and went to wash up.

They all were gathered eating in the kitchen, they were chatting about their day. It seems that Aomine had a practice match, and like always his opponents gave up. The tanned boy looked kind of sad, everyone noticed it, and they all went silent.

"Daa daa"

Their attention was now focused in kagami, kagami looked at them and giggled. "awwwn" they stared again at the baby, he was trying to say something. Aomine looked at the baby, "Awwn, what's that kagami?"

"Aomine-kun, please shut up, so he could speak up"

"Tetsu!"

"So what did you want to say?"

Kagami tilted his head, then looked at Midorima and giggled cutely. Kise took him from Akashi and hugged, he also squealed on how cute and angelic his little brother was. All of them smiled, but Aomine was still in deep thoughts about what happened with his opponents today, but kagami started to tug him, and he was swept from thinking. The navy head ruffled Kagami's hair, "Hmm, what's wrong?"

"A-A-Awoowineee"

Aomine's eyes widened, and the others too. Did they just hear him saying 'Aomine?' The kid mistook in some letters, but he said the tanned guy name. Aomine took him from the blonde's hold, and lifted him up. "You just said my name… you said it!?" the teenager was beaming with happiness, kagami just giggled at his reaction, while the others were sulking on how they want their name to be called by their little angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's really is too angelic, i can't describe him well. Anyway hope ya like it, and please comments as always and tell me your interesting opinions.
> 
> Thanks for reading and
> 
> JA-NE for now

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? Please comment on it and tell me your opinions-desu!


End file.
